Contrait: The Deal With Me
by NiuNiu
Summary: Mr. Rochefort takes his daughter to safety after receiving threat letters. Lili, on the other hand, meets face to face suspicious man just around their hotel and decides to won the gunman to her side, in order to save her father... -Lilinov-


**NiuNiu Note:**

I would have never guessed the first Tekken fic I make would be of Dragunov and Lili, since I've been playing the game since Tekken 3. To be honest I'm not a fan of Lilinov, but Lili was the only girl from Tekken I was able to imagine having at least something going on with Sergei, even just in a level of bodily connection.

For the new readers of mine I need to admit that English isn't my mother language and there isn't any translation machine for my native language in the net for more than one word per time. I sincerely hope you would ignore all the mistakes and typos I have happened to make… Usually the mistakes are just typos I have missed.

I didn't have time for a beta reader for this fic, since tomorrow morning I'm leaving to Japan for a month. So, instead of packing I've been writing LilixDragunov pr0n for whole day! xD It's horrible is that, ahhahaha!

This is pure M-rated fic, so read it or leave it.

Made for pleasing readers, not for selling!

ENJOY and Merry Christmas!

* * *

Emilie de Rochefort, was furious. Not only Mishima Zaibatsu had cause trouble to her beloved, respected father by ruining his businesses and making her father to grow more grey hairs during every encounter with the Zaibatsu, she had just received a note that some unknown quarter had send a threatening letter for Mr. Rochefort. She didn't know who the sender was, but she had managed to sniff out that this wasn't the first time someone had threatened her father by a letter. Mr. Rochefort had kept it as secret to avoid any media ruckus and most likely not wanting to make Lili worried, too. She stood on the stairs before their mansion's front door and scowled for the dark dressed men that walked casually around the front yard. Lili knew they were bodyguards, even though her father had smiled for her telling that the men were just in the mansion for some inspections for the required safety reasons and that they would leave soon. Turning on her heels she headed back to inside, avoiding bumping against some more men which suspiciously seemed to check every corner and shadow they saw. Their presence made Lili wrinkle her nose and she lifted her head higher in a disgust walking away like the men were nothing but air to her. She walked upstairs, straight to her room and stopped to the door frame, turning around.

"Sebastian!"

Her bright, loud, commanding voice brought soon the elderly butler to before her, his genuine smile greeting annoyed looking young woman.

"Yes, my Lady?"

"I think I want my afternoon tea now instead of 4 pm. Can you arrange that, Sebastian?"

"Of course. Shall I bring the tea to your room or do you drink it in the fireside room? It's been a rather chilly for the last days".

"I drink it in here. At least then I don't need to see those hideous men", she snuffed in a bit arrogant way though Sebastian knew the small tantrum was just the outside of his precious Lili.

She gestured Sebastian to leave and sighing Lili closed the door behind him. She let her body sunk against it while her head bend forward. She was worried. Worried to sick. She knew her father didn't like violence – he was such a gentle person. He had no info, experience or skills to pick up fighters or body guards from her opinion. He probably had just hired the most expensive ones thinking he would be secured, but Lili didn't trust them. Her father had never seen combats for real. He had no idea of a true fighter. She had witnessed many great fighters, who in the end turned to be just pure show and vice versa. Walking to her bed and throwing herself on the satin bedspread Lili repeated the threat letter in her head. It had been the nasty one, telling that Mr. Rochefort should keep his eyes open, since the unspeakable and horrifying doom would soon to be cast on him – and some other totally wicked stuff which made Lili to think the person who wrote it would need some serious mental help… She wanted to help her father with this problem, maybe beat the guy up herself, but she had already caused so much trouble to her father with her fighting that she felt like being back against the wall…

A knock from the door interrupted Lili's thoughts and she asked Sebastian to step inside. The old man placed server on a table with a cup of hot tea, little silver can of milk and a small jar of honey on it. Lili straightened herself and thanked for the tea.

"You seem troubled, my Lady", Sebastian spoke softly as Lili reached for the tea cup. The girl's brows frowned.

"I know why the men are here, Sebastian. Someone has send a threat letter for my father and he's worried about his security – maybe mine as well…" she said almost sadly and stirred the tea with a tiny spoon to mix the milk in it. "And", she continued taking a look at Sebastian "I also know father despites violence. I'm… worried he might have picked up some bad guys to be his bodyguards. Just… look at them, Sebastian! I'm sure I could beat them up with single handed, how they will be able to protect my father I someone tried to hurt him, to.. to.. shot him or something!" Her voice was in verge of yelling and lifting his palms up Sebastian soothed her.

"I'm absolutely sure Mr. Rochfort would only hire the best of the best in a security matter, miss". His statement didn't fade away the anxious look from Lili's face and turning her head away she sighed.

"I just don't trust them, Sebastian…"

"That would mean you wouldn't trust to your own father and if you may I'd say it's rather harsh from you, young Lady. He has managed to guard you well all these years, so I'm sure my Lady can show more trust to her guardian. Besides, I think it must be just a very bad joke. There are many people who are envious to your father."

She weighted Sebastian's words carefully and needed to admit he was right. She should trust more to her father…

"Besides, Mr. Rochfort said this morning we would move to a hotel for a weekend. It would do good for us to switch the scenery for a moment, or what do you think?"

"To a hotel?!" She shrieked in shock and placed hastily the cup on the server. "What if something happens? If some hitman finds us, or someone tries to poison my father or---"

"Miss Rochfort, I think you might be overreacting. I believe that the one who has threatened your father would like if his little letter would scare your father. But he's a brave man. He won't sit locked inside this mansion until that criminal is being captured." He smiled for Lili so warmly and so surely it eased her mind. She composed herself, a bit embarrassed from the previous acts, but she refused to show that outwards. Her hand reached delicately for the tea cup and lifting it up to her lips she smiled for Sebastian.

"I want to have my favourite night garment ready for the hotel weekend. Arrange that for me, Sebastian dear".

* * *

The five stars suite on the top floor of the finest hotels in Monaco was definitely refreshing if you asked from Lili. Still, she was constantly on her toes, looking around for anything suspicious without waking up her father's concern. She didn't want to him to know that she was aware of the true reason for this trip. Sebastian has promised to keep the secret, telling Mr. Rochefort Lili would have a little evening walk in the backyard of the hotel while she slipped out from the suite's door to do little investigation of her own. She hated being trapped. She wanted to roam free and breathe the fresh air.

She hadn't seen anything suspicious despite the 2 hour long walk. She had managed to get away from the hotel area, just to check out the near alleys, parks and some cars passing by. Everything seemed to be fine just as Sebastian had assured her. Lili brushed her hair and stopped before the hotel. She was able to see the lights from their suite's window. She imagined her father rubbing his hands together in anxiety and Lili needed to admit she felt a little sting in her heart for having being away so long… Her father must have been really worried over her right now, when the situation was what it was. She sighed and took a look at the building next to their hotel. It was somewhat blocking the view from the suite and Lili wondered why it took so long from the city to bring that old, worn-looking stony building down… They should just smash it into bits.

Then something got her eye. Something.. shiny… blinging… It appeared quickly and disappared almost as quickly. At first she thought she had just seen a reflection of some city light from the window screen's surface, but then she saw it again. It flashed quickly and she saw it just barely. She didn't know was it her fighter's skills that she was able to spot something so small from far away but it still got her curiosity. Until she realized the small blinking was in the same level of their suite room – just in front of their window… Her heart nearly stopped. It was the hitman! It had to be! And her father and Sebastian were still inside the suite!

She spurted towards the building cursing in her mind she had left her cell phone to the suite to be able to be alone. She didn't mind would there be guards on her way neither she cared how many bad guys there would be lurking in the shadows of the dark building. She would beat them all up!

Lili found the back door easily, yanking it open and dashing inside. She wanted to take the stairs, but she was afraid it would worn her out too much – what if there was ten cupboard sized men waiting for her? The elevator she had hastily stepped in moved upwards too slowly from her opinion and she watched as the digital numbers changes slowly, with no hurry. Her heart raced when the doors opened. She was in the highest floor of the building, moving in the dark corridor as silently as a cat. Lili was pleased to see there weren't any guards, but she was still careful with her movements. She squint her eyes to see any hints of to which room to go, but she saw nothing special. Only a "Don't disturb"-note which hanged from the door handle. She wondered if the hitman had such a sense of humour and for some reason Lili found herself before that door. Her fingers wrapped quietly around the handle and she took a deep breath, murmuring herself "this is it…" until she pushed the door open with her upper body. It slammed open effortlessly with a loud sound when the door hit the next wall. Only the street lights illuminated otherwise the dark room and for Lili's horror she saw a figure hunched before the window screen. The dark figure turned around as soon as it heard Lili's barking in. Lili managed to see something before the figure, something that she had feared and which cold her soul – a sniper rifle.

That was all she needed to know. She launched a furious kick attack towards the man, but for her surprise the man avoided it easily, apparently being skilled in a melee combats, too. A short exchange of kicks and bunches ended soon in the darkness to a some sort of wrestle – Lili trying to grasp on the man's clothing, hair, anything to bring him down while the man tried to throw Lili on the ground. The fight lasted for a good while. Even though Lili had seen her part of fights, the man managed to trip Lili with his leg, flying the much smaller girl in the air bringing her with a throw onto her back on the floor. She hit the backside of her head against the butt of the rifle and groaned in pain. The impact took her out from the battle and curling holding her aching head she took a peek at the man. He was tall with a strong posture and combat boots. He staid in the shadows of the room, perhaps not wanting Lili to see his face.

The cold surface of the gun glimmering next to her, the mental image of her father having a carefree conversation with Sebastian just in the next building and the gun's pipe pointed to that exact direction overcame Lili. She lied on the floor, feeling so helpless it gnawed her dignity and made her ashamed of herself. She did her best not to let out the strangled sob.

"You son of a bitch", she hissed deadly fighting back tears "He's my father… Who hired you? Are you the one who send the letter to him? Since if you are I'm going to kill you with my bare hands". She didn't believe her words and assumingly neither did the man. He stepped closer to the light and Lili watched how a familiar face greeted her coldly and unemotionally.

"You!" she gasped in disbelieve rising up to lean against her arms "Dragunov! Sergei, wasn't it? I remember you from the tournament!" She gave a bad eye for the tall silent man and stood slowly up staying in caution if the Russian would decided to ambush her with a sudden attack. "To be honest I never liked you, you're ill to my sophisticated eyes, but I would have never guessed you could sink to this level. Trying to assassinate a helpless man!"

Like expected Sergei said nothing, just stared the girl downwards, head held in almost cocky pose. Lili took a look at the gun and then at Dragunov, furiously brushing her hair back to behind her ear. Now that she had discovered the man was Dragunov it made her just mad. To think it was someone she knew in some level…! She took a look at the gun next to her leg. It alerted Sergei too, the way his otherwise careless eyes fixed keenly to Lili, silently waiting for her next move.

"Who hired you?" she repeated the earlier question, stepping closer. She was ready to squeeze the answer from Dragunov, but he just moved his eyes away from her reach, looking at the wall behind her, over her head. She tried to grasp the man's collar to bring his eyes back to her, but he snatched her wrist to his irony hold and bent it backward. Lili yelped.

"Don't intervene or you might regret it", he spoke deadly looking Lili piercingly in her grey eyes, until he tossed her hand away, stepping pass her towards the gun. She refused to let this happen. As long as she was alive this man would not kill her beloved father! Lili attacked the man from behind, almost literally jumping on his back. Another struggle occurred between them and it was over faster than the earlier with, mostly because Lili had no fight strategy. She just wanted to save her father and when her back hit the cold tapestry covered wall, the Russian pressing her against it with his all might, she realised she was cornered. For good.

For a first time in her live Lili honestly wanted to cry. To fell on her knees and beg this man to let her father be, but her dignity didn't give permission for it. She would n-e-v-e-r beg anyone. She would come up with something else than begging. The way the man's right forearm pressed her against the wall from the upper chest, just under the neck, his long legs locking hers and preventing Lili from escaping she really knew the only option she had now was the negotiation…

"To whom do you work?" she breathed out trying to keep her tottering voice in a check. He didn't reply.

"Whoever he is I'm sure I can offer you more…" she began, carefully choosing her words. "As known my father is one of the riches men in Europe. Whatever your boss is paying to you I bet I can pay more. Twice more – no, make it three times more. How that would sound to you?"

She waited for a while, sensing how Dragunov eased his hard grip – not much, but enough to

encourage Lili to continue her talking when the man didn't say anything.

"I'm sure you're a sensible man, Mr. Dragunov. With the money I can give you can easily disappear to wherever you like. You're boss won't be able to hunt you down – maybe you hunt him down. I can pay extra for that. For such a … strong man as you appeared to be taking care of a one stupid man won't even break a sweat…" She smiled a bit, pulling up all her charm and mesmerizing skills to speak this man to her side.

He remained silent but Lili thought that he seemed to be interested in to hear some more. She cocked her head a bit to right, smiling with her eyes between her flirting eyelashes. "You're … a soldier, right? I can tell that from your uniform. Are you an officer of some sort? I bet you must be busy and… maybe a lonely too, like soldiers usually are…?" She lifted her palm slowly up to Dragunov's shoulder and let it brush over it and back down to his chest and on top of his backside of a hand that rested before her shoulder. He tore slowly his eyes away from Lili to look at her palm. Lili felt that her change was coming and she decided to add more fuel to the fire she had started.

"Of course working for me has its own benefits, if you know what I mean", she giggled playfully and placed her palm against Sergei's cheek to turn his eyes back to hers. She gave him the best seductive smile she was able to. "You can consider it as the first part of the price, if you decided to work for me. Believe me, it will be a much better than assassin my father. If you do that, your boss disposes you after the mission is completed, but the contract with me will last longer". To underline her contract offer Lili stroked the scarred skin gently.

His lips parted a bit and for a second a sign of hesitation flashed in his eyes. So, he had a morality of some sort, Lili thought, letting the man decide what to do next. In her heart Lili prayed the man would say yes to her offer and spare her father, but at the same time Lili was nervous – really nervous. Oh god, to what mess she was trying to get herself involved with…! She hoped the man wouldn't notice how her body trembled in nervousness under his hold and she really hoped the warm feeling on her cheeks wouldn't be visible to him. It would eat up her plausibility and ruin this whole plan.

He moved his head closer to Lili and inspected her with his pale eyes. Lili had never seen him from so close. There was something rough, something so untamed and yet perhaps broken in his features – maybe it was those oddly dark lips, maybe the eyes that seemed to be so relaxed yet focused at the same time, or those scars Lili spotted more and more the longer she watched him. She remembered not paying much attention to him in the tournaments – she actually had never faced him in battle, but she had heard other competition participants saying his style was brutal. Effective, styled yet powerful. Even the old veterans in the tournament had seemed to stay on toes around him. Yet, she saw him hesitating, showing something so human in him it touched Lili in a way she could have ever imagine. She traced her thump over the mutilated lips, a sudden sadness filling her.

"Did it hurt?" he heard her speaking softly, just above the whispering. "Do you get lonely because of these?"

There was some odd sincerity in the way she touched his scars, in the way her eyes clouded in the small amount of light. He knew the girl was just trying to buy herself and her father away from the trouble – that she really wasn't planning offering herself for him because of his looks, his persona, his status, there really wasn't anything in him that would suite or interest her and vice versa – yet she managed to get herself into an area that cut him bitter sweetly. Without any signs he let his rough skinned lips brush over her lip glossed ones, not really caring of anything at this point. He just felt an urge to kiss her. She got scared at the first touch, he was able to tell it – damn, the whole girl had been shaking like a leave in a fall storm the whole time – but then she relaxed. Sergei doubted it was the fact that he was kissing her. Most likely it was just the fact that by doing so she thought he had accepted her offer and eased her mind. He broke the kiss rather bluntly, still holding Lili against the wall for safety reasons. Her eyes were a bit dazed from the happening, but Sergei liked the strong tone he saw in them. She bit her lower lip unconsciously not really knowing to where to lay her hands.

"Wi—will you accept the offer?" Lili asked, trying to sound brave. Dragunov's eyes narrowed slightly and he bulled his head backwards from Lili, giving her a space to breathe properly.

"Depends", he blurted and straightened, making his way to leave. Even though the offer was rather alluring in some level, he didn't have much interest in "little girls" as he portrayed Lili in his head.

A true horror hit across Lili's soul when the man turned his back to her. Before Dragunov managed to take the first step Lili grasped his coat's collar, yanking the man around and pulling him to another kiss. She kissed him deeply, refusing to let the Russian go, holding him down from the collar with both hands. He made a little odd noise of the sudden assault, but slackened then. She broke the kiss being a bit out of breath and looked Dragunov straight in the eyes.

"Sergei..." she spoke using his first name "I won't take 'no' as an answer in this matter". Her voice was husky both from the excitement and nervousness, eyes cold and serious.

Sergei cocked his eyebrow and gave her a tiny, sly smirk. It was a threat - she was challenging him. He mentally admired the girl for having guts to provoke him with such a determination. Fine. He could play with her a little while if she insisted. It was easier than trying to get rid of her.

He returned the kiss, slowly, tasting her cherry flavoured lip gloss on his tongue. She shivered under his hold, whimpering a bit into his rough mouth, but he didn't care. Sergei wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, pressing her deeper into the kiss, hungrily savaging her parted lips. He wasted no time to drop his head down to Lili's crook of neck, pressing his rough lips against that soft skin. She gasped for the touch of cool lips and warm tongue, entwining her arms around Dragunov's neck. She let her fingers tangle with the back of his hair, shyly bending her head to left to give him more space to explore. His lips travelled up to her ear shell and Lili shivered for the low grunt he whispered into her ear. It was something in Russian, dark and soft like velvet. She brushed his hair a bit more sensing how his palms moved on to her hips, his upper body pressing tighter against her. Lili was squeezed between the wall behind her and Sergei and the way his tongue invaded her ear made her cheeks flush with red. His breath was hot and tempting and when his mouth dropped slowly back to her neck Lili felt odd weakness in her knees. She wasn't supposed to like this. It was only business.

His lips found Lili's ones again and he suffocated the small surprised gasp when his hands moved up to her blouse, fingers starting to unbutton her shirt. She decided not to be dominated in this, but hastily shifted her own hands over his jacket's belt, undoing it and gesturing him to take the brown fabric off. Silently Dragunov followed letting the jacket drop down to the floor alongside with his gloves and returned to touch her, sliding his fingers inside her blouse, against her ribcage. Lili bit down the low moan. His fingers where cool like his lips, long tongue travelling up to her neck until he gave her a bite. She yelped for that and blushed more, her heart beating in her chest more furious than ever. She wasn't unfamiliar with the opposite sex, she had had few adventures of her own, mostly during the trip to foreign countries, but now Lili found herself being swooned by half familiar Russian officer whose hands groped her soft breasts through the fabric of her bra. It was dizzying.

Dragunov inspected the girl in his hold carefully between his touches, long licks and bites. He still admired the guts the girl had, just to throw herself into his arms, but then on the other hand he couldn't blame her. Actually he didn't want to blame her – entertainment like this was rare and when the opportunity came literally jumping on you Sergei didn't see anything wrong in accepting it. She was still so young he wanted to be careful with her but still show to that blond little butterfly that he was intensive in everything he did. He was proud of his reputation among the men – The White Angel of Death - but any self-respecting man didn't want to have a bad reputation among females. He felt how Lili shivered again when his palm brushed over her boobs he straightened himself a bit, looking at her red tinted face.

"Aren't you afraid?" he spoke with a low tone, watching how her closed eyelids opened to look back at him. Sergei lifted his fingers up to his tie and loosened it with a small smirk. "Since you're better watch out if you continue toy me around".

She was surprised to hear him speak full sentences, but maintained her balance, smiling him slyly.

"As said, you have no changes for 'no' in this, Mr. Dragunov", she purred playfully, pulling up her best seductive eyes and letting her hand travel against his shirt, down to front part of his pants, where she gave a small squeeze for his manhood. The darker part of her liked the way his eyes flashed for the gentle grope and her heart beat a few extra skips when she felt his arousal. She mentally smiled for herself – apparently she was doing some good job to managing to bring up at least some signs of life out from this stoic, silent man.

Like warned Dragunov wasted no time in closing Lili to his grasp again, turning her around and literally tripped her on the floor with his long legs. Lili hit hear head on the floor's surface, cursing a bit the pain it caused but her lips where soon sealed by Sergei's mouth, his tongue propping hers with a deep hum. It sent a small jolt to her spine, the sound of him. It was dark like the room, except it lacked the small light the room have from the city lights illuminating the room. His voice was pure darkness, soft and tempting. Totally fascinating. She wanted to hear it more and hastily she yanked him from the tie to signal him to take the shirt off. He rose up a bit from atop her, giving Lili's hands space to unbutton his now totally wrinkled shirt. He pulled it off from him, throwing it away to the floor with the loose tie and pressed himself against Lili again. He savaged her neck with his lips and teeth, listening to how she made little moans and groans. He knew she was holding herself back, to keep up her stony posture. He assumed it was her dignity that held her in check.

He moved his lips to her ear shell, his free left hand finding its way under her bra atop of her bare breast. She whimpered sweetly and pulled her leg up, brushing his hip by doing so.

"What you want?" he breathed huskily down to her ear, settling himself completely between her legs with a slow movement. Lili swallowed.

"I just want my father to live", she replied quietly, even though she knew the man atop her wasn't asking that.

"No licking?" Sergei questioned her, stretching the words with alluring tone making Lili feel herself weaker. The weakness conquered her more as Sergei ran his palm on her side down to her bare leg, sliding his fingers under the hem of her white skirt.

"Sounds to me that you're disappointed", she smiled nervously sensing how his rough skinned palm moved higher, almost reaching the line of her panties. He lifted his head up from the level of her ear and grinned a bit with the corner of his mouth.

"What the contract would say?" he asked almost playfully and licked her parted lips with the tip of his tongue. She lifted her arms up to his neck and pulled him into a proper kiss, the thick scar tissue on his lips tickling her.

"That we just do this and by that you accept my offer of working for me", Lili replied between the kisses enjoying of the heat between them. His skin was warm under her touch and whenever she stroked his back, shoulders and arms she met thick scars, with different shapes. Short cut, long cuts, ones that felt like cross marks, round hole like scars… and for some reason it made her feel blue. It made her realise this man was a way more skilled and experienced in combats that she perhaps would ever be and to think she was here trying to won him to her side made it feel almost like impossible task. Yet, the way he explored her body signified he would be willing to follow the lead and at some level it didn't surprise Lili – he was a soldier. A war machine judged by his body marks. He was made and trained to follow without questioning or hesitation. She wanted to ask how many men he had killed with those adventurous hands, but she didn't dare.

He moved a bit away from her, leaving Lili wonder might he have read her previous thoughts. Without warning he tucked his hands under her skirt and yanked shamelessly her panties down to her ankles and away from her. She actually made a little shriek for the sudden onslaught, but he just climbed back on her, stopping to kiss the valley of her breasts. Her fingers jumped on the top of his hair in a shock (he was so bluntly rough with her) but then she relaxed by that tantalising mouth, letting her hands drop down to base of his neck, enjoying of the little curviness of his hair. She didn't even bother to hold her breath or the moans in her throat anymore, since it was useless. He was skilled in taming her.

The sound of his belt and zipper echoed in the dark room and Lili closed her eyes. She didn't want to see him now, she just wanted to… well, she almost said 'to get over with this' but she realised it would be a lie. She enjoyed of this, enjoyed of the full attention Sergei was paying to her. It stroked nicely the pampered and spoiled side of her and widening her thighs she let Sergei set himself between them, feeling the tip of his erection brushing her. She gasped and tucked her fingers on his shoulder blades.

He knew the girl was nervous. He didn't need to see her face to tell that. Yet the little princess welcomed him between her bare legs, skirt pushed up to her hips and blouse open revealing her chest that rose and well with a scattered breathing. It was a bit shame she didn't seem to have interested in playing with him more – he would have loved to see those breasts naked and visit down in her private part with his tongue, but since the command was to deal with this, he would follow. He let the trip of himself stroke her slowly down from the base up to her clit and back few times, watching as the pleasure washed over her face. It was an arousing sign. It was so long – too long – since he had seen that. Sergei had never been that interested in fooling around with women but the times like this reminded him it was more than fun every once in a while. He positioned himself, ready to invade her and with a low grunt entered in, pushing himself fully in.

The moment the man over her filled her Lili groaned out loud and the grunt he made caressed her ears. She lifted her legs up, wrapping them around his narrow hips, the rugged material of his military pants against her hot skin was oddly alluring feeling. He moved his hips steadily, his large frame shadowing Lili, his low short moans that rose from the depths of his scarred chest ghosted on her neck. She bent her head backwards, listening to how he grunted something for her in Russia. She didn't know what he had said, but it sounded naughty. In her mind Lili saw them together, having sex on the dusty floor in an abandoned building, the sounds of this sinful act surrounding them and damn, it made her hot. She was always the top girl, bossing around others more or less except her Sebastian and father she loved dearly, and now this man, this Sergei Dragunov, was handling her like an equal, no, like someone he could easily dominate if he wanted. He was stronger than her, older than her, better in so many levels. His long, thick shaft impaled her time after time, Lili's manicured fingernails leaving new, fresh scars on his back when he found the stop that drove her mad. He arched his back, head lolling slightly backwards. His usually pale face coloured with a light shade of pink and when Lili touched his face it felt warm. Not cool like his lips or his fingers, but warm like his body in her hold.

"Ah… Sergei…", she whimpered quietly with a long sigh, her hands following the angles of his face down to his neck, over the Adam's apple and stopping on his wide chest. She felt an urge to touch herself, feeling the sex act itself wouldn't bring her over the edge and secretly she moved her hand down between them, the back of her hand brushing against Sergei's abs on the way. He murmured something unworldly, sounding pleased to know she was brave enough to please herself while he did his best to fulfil her command. He fastened the pace of his thrusts, feeling the long-waited sensation building up in his stomach. It had been ages since he was this turned on. He would have wanted to ravish this princess in all the possible way he ever could but he assumed it would have been too rude – she was still more rookie than the veteran in bodily acts like this.

Lili thought she was seeing the stars now. It felt dirty to let the man do her and finger herself at the same time, but damn it was a lot better than any of her previous experiences. She was in heaven, getting closer to the heaven's gate by every movement of Sergei's hips, his flesh finding the most sacred part in her Lili didn't know to have. She held on his base of neck hair, fingers deep in his black hair. Oh she wanted to let herself go, let herself fly, and the way the man made small noises every now and then told he the Russian was near his limit too. A horrified though hit across her mind.

"Not.. not inside.." she plead for the first time in her life, ashamed what if she got pregnant and needed to confess this adventure of hers for her father in order to get pills to stop the pregnancy. He grunted for the answer with a nod, giving her a rather sloppy kiss assuring he had heard her. He hunched over her, breathing heavily eyes half open to see her in pleasure twisted face and with a few quick thrust he felt his time was coming. Hastily he jumped away from her, shamelessly wanking himself to the end before her face, his head throwing backwards when he came, the pale light from the window screen illuminating his face of ecstasy to a pure form of art. It was enough for Lili and she followed his lead, furiously squeezing the leg of the near chair in a wave of an orgasm that swallowed her completely into a whirlwind of joy and pleasure, the mental image of Sergei reflecting on her closed eyelids.

They both staid on their places, trying to catch the breath and perhaps also trying to realise what had just happened. Sergei was up at first, tucking his length back to his pants and then turning to Lili, offering her a hand. She accepted the offer and he pulled her up on her still a little wobbling feet, being again the silent man. He silently bent down to pick up her panties and offered them to her. For some reason it was embarrassing for Lili and she snatched her garment away from his fingers quickly, but remembered to smile politely.

"Could you turn around so I can put these on?" she asked. He cocked his eye brown a bit in a confusion, which Lili understood, but being gentleman enough Dragunov turned his back to her. Lili jumped hastily into her panties, brushing her messed hair to get it straight and watched how Sergei found his wrinkled shirt and his jacket. He dressed himself in the darkness, managing to make himself look like nothing would have happened. The scent in the room told otherwise.

Lili was relieved. She had saved her father, perhaps by the oddest way she could think about and while settling her skirt on the rightful place she knew she wouldn't tell about this to anyone. Not even to Sebastian.

A bright sound filled the room suddenly and she noticed Dragunov searching something from his breast pocket. He pulled out a cell phone and answered to it unworldly. She was curious to know what the call was about and who was the one calling to him. He hummed some short words like "yes" and "understood" and until he ended the call and put the phone back. Lili watched as the man walked closer to her, stopping just before her nose.

"I'm afraid you need to come with me", he spoke coldly with no emotion in his eyes whatsoever. "Will you come in peace or with a fight?"

A tight lease squeezed around Lili's heart and throat, and the flush of anger coloured her grey eyes. How dared he, how?! At first sleeping with her with tender kisses and then behaving like a machine with no emotions. She held down to urge to spat on his face, since spitting wasn't a suitable act for a fine lady.

"I command you now", she answered crossing her arms and putting a weight on her right leg. "I won't take orders from you, Sergei", she underlined his name with a little hiss.

He didn't reply with just smirked oddly and before Lili knew his knee hit her stomach, the air escaping from her lungs. He turned her around and Lili felt how something – most likely his tie – wrapped around her mouth preventing her from speaking or yelling. She made a lot of noises of protest, but Dragunov paid no attention to it. He found some robe and tied her hands, pulling a fabric bag over her head despite of her furious shakes of head and lifted her easily up to his shoulder. Lili was furious like a bee, trying to kick him and yell insults both in English and French, but he paid no attention. She heard how they moved to hallway and all the way to the elevator, which took them to base floor and out to the street. The cool night air brushed her bare tights and she hoped Sergei wouldn't be showing off her panties from under the short skirt she wore.

She was so furious from this merciless behaviour of his that she didn't pay attention of how long they where outside or to what direction he had headed with her. She soon noticed they entered to another building, which was well lightened. He said a number 46 for someone else, who smiled with a female voice that they had been expected to arrive and let them go forward. Again an elevator which took them up and this time the elevator ride felt long. The machine made a bright sound when it arrived to its destination and Lili started to panic. Was this the end? Maybe he was going to slaughter her in here? Or sell her to his boss to be her whore for the rest of her life? She wouldn't let him do it! Lili started to kick and wiggle on his shoulder with annoyed, angry suffocated curses, when a sudden male voice interrupted her.

"Ah, I see you found her. She isn't happy about it, I assume".

Lili stopped. She… knew that voice… It was--!

Sergei dropped her down on her feet, removing her robes and lifting up the bag from her eyes. She stood in the hallway, next to the door of a room 46 and just before her stood her father and beloved Sebastian. Sebastian seemed to be worried, but her father was happy, smiling at her. She didn't know what to say when Dragunov removed his tie from her mouth.

"I hope she wasn't too much trouble for you, Mr. Dragunov", Mr. Rochefort spoke to the Russian and he simply shook his head.

"She can be so lively at times!" Mr Rochefort continued, making Lili feel more dazed by this all. She stepped to her father, eyes size of two plates.

"Father, what's going on?"

He smiled her with his eyes and stroked her hair. "I hate to tell you this, Emilie, but I have received some threats from unknown persons. I thought a weekend in a hotel would be enough time for the police to investigate the matter in our mansion. Since the case is still unsolved the police recommend me to stay on my toes. This man here", he nodded toward Dragunov, who stood on the hallway hand held behind his back "is a Russian military special forces officer Sergei Dragunov, whom I hired to keep on eye on us. I suppose you might have met him in the last Iron Fist Tournament".

Sergei greeted Lili politely like they would have never met before with a polite bow, one hand hold before his chest. Lili's eyes widened more and her lips parted in confusion.

"When we didn't find you with Sebastian I got worried and called Mr. Dragunov to look for you. I would have never guessed he would be able to find you this quickly", he laughed and mentally Lili grimaced, but pulled up a giggle for her father. He took another look at Lili and turned then his eyes to Sergei. "Mr. Dragunov is staying in the abandoned building next to our room, ready to take care of any threat he spots."

The rifle. It was there to protect them. Her father had hired a sniper for their security. She had made a totally wrong conclusion of Dragunov and smiling gently for her father Lili did her best to hide the redness from her cheeks.

"Ah, I see, father. That's very wise from you." Then she turned to Dragunov and curtsied for him. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Special Force's officer".

Apparently being lightened by Lili's politeness Mr. Rochefort kissed her cheek, telling they would go to have small evening posset from the bar downstairs. "Maybe Mr. Dragunov can join us later, when the weekend has ended. I might hire you for the rest of the time until the criminal behind these threats has been captured".

Sergei shifted a bit his weight, straightening his back even though it seemed impossible by his already military like pose. A small smile appeared to the corner of his scarred lips.

"I appreciate the offer, Mr. Rochefort, but Miss Emily has already hired me for the rest of the time".

"She has?" he asked curiously, looking at her daughter, who smiled as well as she was ever able to, not really finding any words to speak. "When did this happen?"

"Uh.. just a moment ago, father. You know, we're familiars from the tournament so I thought I could hire him since I inferred something dangerous was going on when the suspicious looking men invaded our house for the investigation", she babbled, mentally beating that small smirk from Sergei's face. "But you really don't need to bother yourself with my things, father dear. You already have enough things to take care of", she hastily added to prevent her father from snooping just how she had managed to hire Dragunov without knowing he was already working for them and most importantly staying just in the next building, when he supposedly should be somewhere in Russia.

Scratching his back of a head a bit Mr. Rochefort smiled again saying he had been blessed with the most wonderful daughter ever. Then he excused himself and left with Sebastian. Lili looked at their backs until they had disappeared to the elevator. When she knew they were gone for sure she stepped closer to Dragunov and pierced him with her eyes.

"What was that?" she hissed, wiggling her finger before his nose. He kept the posture, looking down at her without bending his head.

"I accepted your contract offer. Or do we need a second round until the contract is valid?"

She huffed, fingers curling into fists and she turned on her heels cockily.

"The contract is valid, Mr. Dragunov and will last until I say it ends. Now, go back to your little gun to protect my family", Lili informed him dramatically, making him grin a bit. He moved behind her, lowering his head to the level of hers.

"It's a deal then, Princess", he whispered to her ear with a little teasing peck and straightened, making his way to leave. She didn't want to turn around, pretending to be hurt by his actions (and in some level she was), but when the elevators doors made a sound of opening Lili took a quick look over her shoulder, to see the hint of the Russian when he stepped inside the elevator, disappearing. She stood a moment in the hallway until she walked inside their suite, immediately noticing the abandoned building from the window. A small smile painted her lips and eyes.

She didn't know would she be able to sleep this night, knowing he was watching her from that darkness to where he belonged to…

* * *

Ah irony! When I was starting to write the sex scene my Winamp decided to play me a song "Shut up and sleep with me" (by Sin with Sebastian(!)) when being on suffle. It was almost priceless…


End file.
